Gears on the Brain
by Mrs.RedHood
Summary: Samantha Tompkins head of Maintenance at Arkham Asylum she fixes the pipes and the cells when the criminals bust out. And it was on a routine fix that she perked the interest of Edward Nygma. (Disclaimer: I don't own any DC character, and the summary was made by nicsnort.)
1. Chapter 1

She (outfit: working_at_arkham/set?id=129647740) walked the halls of Arkham Asylum. Her blonde curls bounced with every step. Her converse made a soft padding sound as they made contact with the hard floor. Her bright blue eyes scanned the hallway. They made contact with a burly guard. She flashed her security pass. The large man nodded and allowed her to continue.

It wasn't necessary for her to prove who she was. Everyone knew that she was head of maintenance, but not just maintenance, she was in charge of the whole security system of Arkham. Her name was Samantha Tompkins. Sam was the one who designed and built the very security system that kept the inmates behind bars and kept the civilians safe.

But, Sam wasn't like most people in Gotham. She didn't care about the city's safety. In fact, the only reason she agreed to run Arkham's security was because she needed the money. To her, it got boring when the villains and other crazies were locked up, so, when things got to dull, she'd help a few of the villains breakout.

Sam entered her office. The far wall was covered in TV monitors of all sizes with a control board underneath. The walls were pale blue, and there was a grey metal desk against the left wall. There was a stack of crossword books on one corner of the desk and schematics were spread out on the desk and wall above the desk. A rubix cube sat next to the books. A black office chair sat in front of the desk. Sam sat in the chair, grabbed the rubix cube, and rolled over to the monitors. She looked at every screen. Her eyes landed on the current occupant of cell 7, Joker.

"Well, I think it's time bust him out again." She said to herself. Sam press a few buttons on the control board, and the doors to Joker's cell opened. He smiled his usual smile and looked up at the camera. He gave a wave and run down through the halls, laughing the whole way.

Static came from the radio on Sam's hip before a voice came through.

"Tompkins, it's Cash. Joker escaped. We need you to come check out his cell and fix whatever problem caused it." Aaron Cash, head of the security guards, said. Sam grinned.

"I'm on it." Sam stood from her chair, grabbed some tools, and left her office. She made her way to the area quickly. When she arrived, she pulled her hair back into a mess bun, rolled up her sleeves, and went right to work. She removed the metal panel between cells 5 and 7 (odd cells are on one side and evens are on the other). Behind the panel were wires and two electrical boxes (one for each cell). Sam started taking some parts and wires out, replacing them with newer ones. The whole time she worked, she felt a set of eyes watch her every move.

When she finally finished, Sam put the panel back in place, securing it to the wall. She picked up her tools and started to leave, but a voice stopper her.

"It's rude to leave before introducing yourself." Sam turned to see the smirking face of Edward Nygma. He sat in cell 6, staring at her. Edward walked to the door of his cell, still smirking. "I'm Edward Nygma, but I'm sure that you already knew that."

Sam rolled her eyes, but stepped closer to his cell none-the-less.

"Samantha Tompkins." She said simply.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" He asked smugly.

Sam rolled her eyes again, turned on heel, and walked away.

"See you around, Sam!" Edward called after her.

Sam walked back to her office, put away her tools, grabbed her car keys, and left for home. As she drove, her mind wandered to Edward. She got the feeling that something very interesting was going to happen with him. This thought made her smile in excitement.

When she arrived at her apartment, Sam quickly changed ( samantha_tompkins_gears/set?id=129578742) and climbed down her fire escape. She walked down the alleyway. It was time for Gears to have some fun.


	2. Chapter 2

*Edward's POV*

I smirked as I watched her leave. She was definitely interesting. 'And beautiful.' I thought. I'll be honest: I wasn't expecting to see a woman when Cash called for the engineer to come look at Joker's cell. In fact, I thought it was odd that a woman's voice come over Cash's radio, but the moment she stepped through the door, everything made more sense. The mysterious 'Tompkins' that the guards talked about was Ms. Samantha Tompkins.

I had the sudden urge to pick her brain and find out if she was smarter than the rest of the brainless apes of Gotham.

I walked over to my bed and moved it enough to reveal a large whole in the floor. I climbed down the ladder and found my way through a series of tunnel and air ducts. I finally made it to a vent that was directly outside of Sam's office. I moved the vent and crawled out and into the hallway. I put the vent back in place and quietly opened the door, closing it behind me.

I frowned when I saw that Sam wasn't there. I walked across the room and looked at the many screens, trying to find her. I finally saw her walking towards a car outside.

I turned from the monitors and walked towards her desk. I smiled when I saw the rubix cube. 'So, my little engineer likes puzzles.' I sat down in the office chair and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. I quickly wrote down a riddle and pinned it to the wall above Sam's desk.

Suddenly, an alarm went off. I looked at the monitors and saw guards running to my cell.

"Well, looks like my stay has been cut short." I said, running out of Sam's office. I took several empty hallways and finally made it to rear exit of Arkham. A pair of guards stopped me, but I quickly recognized them as two of my henchmen. I smirked as I walked outside with my men following.

One of the men broke into a car and quickly hot-wired it. I hopped into the back seat.

"Hand me my tablet." I commanded, snapping my fingers. The other man pulled a black tablet out from his inside pocket, handing it to me.

"Here ya go, boss." He said as we drove off, away from Arkham Asylum.

I quickly searched for Sam's name under a folder marked 'Apes of Gotham' on my tablet. When I found her name, I read everything that was there before moving her name to a new folder.

My henchmen and I pulled up to the abandoned warehouse that was my hideout. I walked in and ran to my room, changing quickly into something more 'me.' I then left the warehouse without a word.


	3. Author's Note

**Author's****Note:**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. The fall semester has just started, and I'm already swamped with homework. I will try to update next Sunday, and I will continue to update whenever I can. I just need everyone to be patient. I also want to thank everyone for reading my stories and leaving reviews. I love y'all, and I hope y'all have a wonderful day/afternoon/night.


End file.
